


I Want To Give You Everything

by Amsare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark, Dark Character, Introspection, M/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Agli occhi di tutti, Sam Winchester era praticamente perfetto.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Quello che però nessuno sapeva era che nella testa di Sam qualcosa non andava – o almeno era quello che suo padre gli ripeteva da mesi ormai.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Give You Everything

  
Sam Winchester era uno dei ragazzi più brillanti del liceo: aveva voti eccellenti in ogni materia, se la cavava bene con il football ed era sempre presente, seduto al primo banco di ogni suo corso. Frequentava l’ultimo anno e già si sapeva che sarebbe andato ad un college rinomato – aveva vinto le migliori borse di studio ed i professori avevano compilato lettere di raccomandazione dove lodavano il ragazzo e le sue doti.  
   
Agli occhi di tutti, Sam Winchester era praticamente _perfetto_.  
   
Quello che però nessuno sapeva era che nella testa di Sam qualcosa non andava – o almeno era quello che suo padre gli ripeteva da _mesi_ ormai.  
   
Tutto iniziò una mattina di tre anni prima che sembrava esattamente come tutte le altre: suo padre era entrato nella sua camera per svegliarlo ed andare a scuola, Dean si lamentava di come fosse troppo presto, l’odore del pane tostato proveniva dalla cucina ed era buonissimo da far venire l’acquolina in bocca, la voce di sua madre lo chiamava a tavola…  
   
Era pronto ad uscire di casa seguendo a ruota suo fratello e suo padre che andavano verso la macchina; Sam si voltò per salutare sua madre, poggiata tranquillamente allo stipite della porta che sorrideva.  
   
“Fate i bravi!”  
   
_Fate i bravi…_  
   
Quel giorno, Mary Winchester morì in un incendio che non distrusse solamente la loro casa, distrusse la loro normalità – e _forse_ , anche la mente del giovane Sam.  
   
La sera del funerale, non avendo ancora un posto dove andare, li accolse Bobby, un loro amico di famiglia.  
   
Prima di andare a letto per _cercare_ di dormire, Sam si guardò allo specchio del bagno; aveva il viso rigato dalle lacrime e dietro si sé c’era in piedi una persona; avrà avuto forse poco più della sua età, era biondo e aveva gli occhi di ghiaccio.  
   
La cosa curiosa era come nella stanzetta non ci fosse nessuno che riflettesse quell’immagine: il ragazzo biondo era _nello_ specchio.  
   
Sam non urlò; aveva gli occhi spalancati e sperava che fosse solo un incubo: ne aveva visti di film del terrore con Dean e suo padre ma mai e poi avrebbe voluto farne parte.  
   
“Ciao Sam.”  
Il ragazzo parlò tranquillamente, fissandolo con interesse.  
   
“Non avere paura, sono un amico.” La sua voce rimbombò nel piccolo bagno come se fosse stato veramente lì con lui.  
   
Il suo nome era Lucifero.  
   
_Lucifero._  
   
“Perché hai ucciso mia madre?”  
Fu la prima cosa che gli chiese Sam parlando al ragazzo contro ogni logica – perché non poteva essere reale, era sicuramente impazzito del tutto; lo shock della perdita di sua madre, il sonno… Lo stavano già portando alla follia.  
   
“Non l’ho uccisa io.” Disse tranquillamente.  
   
Lucifero gli spiegò di come non era lui da incolpare, di come non avrebbe mai e poi mai fatto del male a sua madre perché Sam era _speciale_.  
   
“Mi dispiace davvero tanto di non aver potuto fare niente per tua madre. Adesso voglio _rimediare_.”  
   
Sam non obbiettò, sconvolto, perché tanto il ragazzo dello specchio sarebbe scomparso il giorno dopo.  
   
_Basta una dormita…_  
   
Ma non fu così: anzi, da quel giorno in poi, Lucifero non si limitò ad abitare solo gli specchi, ma si materializzava ovunque Sam si trovasse: a casa di Bobby, a scuola, in giro per la città, nell’Impala di suo padre.  
   
Lucifero era lì che faceva capolino, che gli sussurrava nell’orecchio la risposta giusta del test di algebra, che gli faceva compagnia quando studiava, che lo ascoltava quando ripeteva le formule di chimica ad alta voce.  
   
Quando durante la notte Sam non riusciva ad addormentarsi, scosso da tremiti incontrollabili, Lucifero lo cullava tra le braccia di Morfeo, sussurrandogli delle parole strane – erano _enochiano_ gli spiegò – come una dolce ninna nanna.  
“Ti insegnerò il loro significato e potrai parlare la lingua degli Angeli.” Sussurrò un giorno poco prima che Sam si lasciasse andare ad un lungo e meritato sonno; aveva un sorriso beato sul volto.  
   
Sam aveva iniziato a parlarci ad alta voce: una volta suo padre entrò nella sua camera e gli chiese con chi stesse chiacchierando.  
“Stavo studiando.” Rispose, Lucifero che si trovava seduto sul suo letto e studiava ogni movimento di John, sogghignando.  
   
John lo guardò più del dovuto ma poi, senza dire altro, richiuse la porta della stanza.  
   
“Perché loro non possono vederti?” Chiese Sam non appena restò da solo.  
   
“Loro non sono speciali come te.”  
   
“Cosa significa?”  
   
“Significa...” Mormorò dolcemente. “… _che voglio farti un regalo. Voglio darti tutto Sam_.” Sorrise, avvicinandosi al ragazzo. “Molto presto; avrò bisogno del tuo _consenso_.”  
   
Sam cominciò a pensare che quell’Angelo dagli occhi azzurri lo avesse mandato sua madre.  
   
Sam si chiudeva spesso in camera da solo a leggere o a studiare e Dean non gli diede troppo peso: Sammy era adolescente, aveva bisogno dei suoi spazi.  
   
John, suo padre, aveva iniziato ad affogare i dispiaceri nell’alcool; Dean, che comunque non aveva mai avuto gran voglia di studiare, si mise a lavorare con Bobby prendendo un diploma per corrispondenza.  
   
Sam continuava la sua vita scolastica come sempre, accompagnato passo dopo passo dal suo Angelo invisibile.  
 

***

   
Un giorno, mentre Sam stava scrivendo un saggio per Inglese, si incantò nel guardare il suo Angelo e si accorse di come non fosse lo stesso di sempre; man mano che Sam cresceva, Lucifero cresceva con lui.  
Il suo viso si era fatto più spigoloso, le linee di un’infanzia fittizia erano sparite e lasciavano spazio ad una prossima maturità; i suoi occhi erano più affilati.  
   
 _Ed era bellissimo._  
   
“Quanti anni hai?” Gli chiese Sam d’istinto, affascinato.  
   
Lucifero lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso. “Io sono un Angelo, Sammy. Noi Angeli non contiamo gli anni come sulla Terra.”  
   
“E come li contate?”  
   
“Un giorno, molto presto, ti dirò tutto.”  
   
Sam gli sorrise a sua volta, tornando al suo compito, lasciando cadere il discorso. _Molto presto_ : glielo ripeteva sempre più spesso ormai.  
   
Una sera, Lucifero era sdraiato accanto a lui che lo accarezzava dolcemente, mormorando una delle tante ninna nanne enochiane, quando si fermò per un attimo; Sam alzò lo sguardo ed incrociò il suo.  
   
“ _Sam._ ”  
   
Rabbrividì nel sentirlo dire il suo nome, provando una sensazione completamente nuova: con una mano lo accarezzò dall’orecchio fino giù per la linea del collo, spostando leggermente il leggero tessuto della maglietta; il dolce tocco del suo Angelo era freddo e caldo allo stesso tempo, facendolo formicolare.  
   
A Sam mancò il respiro: gli sembrava di affogare in quella dolce sensazione, trovandosi a pregare di non doverlo lasciare mai più.  
   
 _Non lasciarmi, non lasciarmi, non lasciarmi…_  
   
“Non ti mentirò, né ingannerò mai, Sam.” Mormorò, le labbra di Lucifero che lambirono quelle del ragazzo per un solo attimo. “Non ti lascerò mai.”  
   
Era così _bello_ e gli sembrava così _giusto_.  
   
Sam aveva Lucifero: non aveva bisogno di altro.  
   
A Sam andava bene così.  
 

***

   
Un giorno, John decise di fare qualcosa: si era stancato di vedere suo figlio chiuso in camera a parlare da solo: “Certo, certo, stai studiando.” Gli disse incredulo, dopo l’ennesima volta che suo figlio si rinchiudeva in camera.  
   
Senza troppi preavvisi, lo mandò da uno specialista, uno _strizzacervelli_ ; quella sera a cena, Sam si infuriò come non mai in tutta la sua vita: chi era John per fargli questo? Poteva davvero suo padre avere la presunzione di sapere cosa fosse meglio per lui?  
   
Né Dean, né Bobby osarono dire una parola e Sam ebbe l’orrenda sensazione che fossero d’accordo con John.  
   
Lucifero era in piedi accanto a lui che gli stringeva fortemente la spalla, guardando la famiglia di Sam con pieno _disprezzo_.  
   
“Tuo padre vuole separarci.”  
   
“Non lo permetterò.” Disse ad alta voce, il tono sconvolto dalla rabbia.  
   
Il giorno che dovette andare dallo psicologo, Lucifero guardò Sam svegliarsi per poi accoccolarsi accanto al suo corpo caldo e così vivo.  
“Ciao Sam.” Mormorò dolcemente e lo baciò sulle labbra, facendogli venire la pelle d’oca; come sempre, freddo e caldo insieme, dolce e soffice allo stesso tempo.  
   
“Ciao.” Sorrise Sam, portandogli un braccio attorno alla vita per stringerlo a sé – Lucifero che non si oppose, anzi, lo lasciò fare tranquillamente.  
   
Non poteva essere una stupida allucinazione post-traumatica, non dopo le sensazioni che provava sul suo stesso corpo; Sam ne era consapevole.  
Sam non era pazzo, Lucifero era reale: era un Angelo venuto appositamente per lui nel momento del bisogno.  
   
Durante l’incontro con il suddetto psicologo, ovviamente Lucifero non lo lasciò solo; osservava attento l’uomo davanti al _suo_ Sam, appollaiato su una sedia lì accanto.  
“Sta tranquillo, Sammy.” Gli disse facendogli l’occhiolino, mentre lo psicologo si sistemava gli occhiali sul naso.  
   
Alla domanda, “Vedi qualcuno vicino a te?” Sam rispose con un secco “No.”  
   
Aveva deciso di mentire così avrebbe fatto contento suo padre e sarebbe finita al più presto: Lucifero era il suo segreto, ora più che mai.  
   
Tornato a casa, Dean gli chiese come era andata e Sam guardò il fratello come se non l’avesse mai veramente visto prima. _Vogliono separarci._  
   
Forzò un sorriso. “Tutto bene, abbiamo parlato di scuola.”  
 

***

Le visite con lo psicologo non furono più necessarie e Lucifero saltò per la contentezza quando il dottore annunciò che quel giorno sarebbe stata l’ultima visita: anche Sam non poteva trattenersi dal sorridere.  
   
Questo non risparmiò comunque suo padre da ripetergli come qualcosa non andasse nella sua testa.  
   
 _“Passi troppo tempo chiuso in stanza. Esci con Dean ogni tanto.”_  
   
 _“Non basta andare bene a scuola.”_  
   
 _“La mamma manca a tutti, non solo a te.”_  
   
Ma ormai tutte queste parole gli scivolano addosso – erano frutto dell’alcool, i deliri di un pazzo.  
   
Presto se ne sarebbe andato al college: non avrebbe più visto nessuno di loro.  
 

***

   
“Stanza tutta per te, wow, Sammy.”  
   
Lucifero si buttò sul materasso del letto nella nuova stanza di Sam; era appena arrivato al dormitorio, pronto per iniziare il college.  
Non aveva coinquilini, aveva fatto in modo che rimasse da solo – anche perché in fondo da solo non era.  
   
Sorrise al suo Angelo – avvicinandosi ai piedi del letto.  
   
“Per noi.”  
   
Il volto di Lucifero si illuminò.  
   
 _Ormai era pronto._  
 

***

   
Era la sera del due novembre, la pioggia che sbatteva violentemente sulle finestre.  
   
“Sam.”  
   
Sam alzò lo sguardo dal suo libro – spostandosi una ciocca di capelli da davanti gli occhi; si stava facendo crescere i capelli da un po’.  
   
“Sei pronto.”  
   
Un lampo illuminò la stanza, proiettando un’immensa ombra dietro Lucifero; no, non era una sola ombra, erano ben sei ombre incastonate fra loro come delle maestose ali nere.  
Sentì il fruscio delle piume e poi, _eccole_ , erano lì davanti a sé… Tre paia di ali che riempivano la stanza e la oltrepassavano eteree.  
   
“Non hai paura.” Era un’affermazione, non una domanda.  
   
Sam era senza parole.  
   
“Questo è il mio regalo, Sam.” Disse allargando le braccia e fissando i suoi occhi in quelli del ragazzo. “Ti ho accompagnato nel cammino della tua vita mortale sin dal momento più buio della tua vita e adesso, _adesso che sei pronto_ , ti offro ciò per cui sei destinato.”  
   
Le ali si piegarono verso il ragazzo, abbracciandolo; Sam si alzò in piedi, andando verso Lucifero come ipnotizzato.  
   
“Unisciti una volta per tutte a me. Dimmi di sì e abbandona la tua vita mortale per la grandezza che ti aspetta.”  
   
Il cuore di Sam batteva all’impazzata, sembrava che fosse amplificato nella stanza stessa.  
   
“Ti ho sempre detto che eri speciale: sei intelligente e buono, Sam. Sei perfetto come tramite.”  
   
 _Tramite…_  
   
“Dimmi di sì e staremo per sempre insieme.” Lucifero gli soffiò sulle labbra, fissando gli occhi su di esse come famelico.  
   
E poi successe.  
   
“Sì.”  
   
Il suo Angelo sorrise e lo baciò.  
 

***

   
Sam Winchester era uno dei ragazzi più brillanti del college: il due novembre, una sera, semplicemente scomparve dal campus.  
   
Non c’era traccia di Sam Winchester.  
   
Una piuma nera come la notte era adagiata sul pavimento della sua stanza.  
 

***

_Pioggia, freddo, acqua._

_Che strana sensazione._

Come è bello.

Come è giusto.  


 

Lucifero era seduto in un parco molto lontano da Stanford; guardò il proprio riflesso in una pozzanghera e sorrise.  
   
Del ragazzo biondo non c’era più traccia – c’era solo Sammy.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Volevo scrivere una Samifer e alla fine ho scritto questa one-shot che mi è venuta in mente dopo aver rivisto qualche prima puntata di Supernatural. Spero che vi sia piaciuta, mi ha preso molto nella scrittura, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!  
> Grazie per la lettura! :)  
> Alla prossima.
> 
> Ps: come sempre un grazie alla mia cara Lady Dexter - ti dedico Lucifero!


End file.
